I have an idea
by mollyhawkins
Summary: Sex scene between Patch and Nora, based on Beca Fitz's series 'Hush Hush' (cant believe she didn't write one herself?) Written by me but I got some ideas from the other sex scenes on fan fiction so it might sound familiar. Oh and its quite adult (your welcome) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST EVER FAN FINCTION ENTRY SO YEAH NO JUDGING OK? ITS BASED ON BECA FITZPATRICKS SERIES 'HUSH HUSH' AND I READ ALL OF THE OTHER PATCH AND NORA SEX SCENES FROM FAN FICTION SO I STOLE SOME OF THE IDEAS BUT I DID NOT COPY AND PASTE ANYTHING BUT SOME OF THE THINGS ARE SIMILAR. BUT OTHER THAN THAT THIS IS ALL ME! ENJOY AND COMMENT FEEDBACK? XO**

**SO THIS IS NORAS POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

I crept up to the door, holding my ear in the crack. I could hear him breathing steady breaths and wrapped my hand around the door handle. _Stop, Nora, what are you doing? _I thought, _You look like you just woke up! _I let go of the handle and retreated to the bathroom, placing my hands on the bench. I looked up at my reflection and I was right, I looked shocking. Quietly putting the toilet seat down, I sat down and slid out my blue toiletry bag. I unzipped the bag to find all of the necessaries. I sorted through finding a razor, a body moisturiser, lip gloss, mascara and Patch's favourite perfume. _Pure Romance, I still remember that day. I had to keep Patch away from the lingerie isle... _I smiled at that memory and looked to my reflection. _Its go time. _I stood up and leaned my face near the basin. I splashed water on my face and then combed my fingers through my hair, getting out most of the knots but leaving a messy look. _Sexy..?_ I thought. I sighed and quickly pulled out my razor, only leaving my head with hair on it. I bit my lip. _Patch would appreciate that. _I applied a light layer of gloss and quickly stroked the end of my lashes with mascara. Finally, I sprayed a mist of perfume on my chest and did a twirl. I gave my reflection an up and down. _Maybe ditch the pj's_, I thought. I picked up one of Patch's shirts from the floor and pulled down my short shorts. Patch's navy blue shirt just covered my white lace panties. I gave myself one last touch up. _Fuck it. _I undid the clasp of my bra and pulled it off. _Save him doing it I suppose.._ I giggled while packing up my bag and siding it back under the bench. I looked straight into the eyes of my reflection and said to myself "You are confident, you are sexy and you love him" I bit the inside of my cheek and thought _and you're going to get laid._ I smiled and sent my reflection a flirty wink before turning the light off. I went through the lounge and stood at the door of his bedroom, holding the door handle. I knocked lightly on the hard wooden door three times.

"Nora?" As soon as he spoke a shiver travelled through my spine. There wasn't anything about him that wasn't sexy. By the sound of his voice he was quite awake, which made me wonder if he'd been listening in on my thoughts...

Before I could second guess myself I pushed the door slowly open so I had time to lean against the door frame with one arm placed behind my head and the other hanging off my hips. My eyes travelled along the floor finding him led back on the bed, supporting himself up with his elbows. He was wearing a pair of jeans hanging low on his hips and no shirt. The light coming through the blinds danced on his body, making his toned abdominals look heaven like. I looked up to his never-ending black eyes and saw him slowly look me up and down.

"Angel," He said with that 'to die for' smirk "someone's getting brave."

I could feel the blood rushing to my face. He could've said 'washing machine' and that would've done it for me, his voice and that smile are too much to handle. To stop myself from blushing, I slowly walked toward the bed, letting my long legs lead the way. I saw his eyes travel down my body, trying to get a glimpse of my lace panties as I walked. I stopped at the edge of the bed, making his eyes dart up to mine. We locked gazes while I got up onto the bed, straddling his waist. I leaned down slowly so he could get a long look down my top, which was too big for me, before pressing a long, hard kiss on his lips. I sat back up and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Good morning Patch" I said with a flirty smile. "A very good morning, angel" He grinned up at me. "What's the plan for today?" he asked before licking his lips.

"Oh, I don't know," I sighed dramatically "Vee invited me to go shopping but I'm not sure if I'll go yet." I teased him with suggesting anything other than spending all day in his bed. He drew imaginary circles on my thighs which made me tingle at his fingertips. I may have started this, but I knew my place and Patch knew how to control me, and I'll admit it didn't take much. "Want to know what I was thinking?" he didn't wait for me to respond "I was thinking that you'd spend all day in my shirt and in my bed" he grinned up at me, moving his hands slowly up my waist underneath the shirt. I placed my hands on his chest. "'All Day'," I smirked "that's a long time to be wearing a shirt you know Patch.." He started to breathe deeply as he saw me reach for the bottom of my shirt but then almost frowned to see my hands retreat back down my thighs. I couldn't bear to wait any longer so I leaned down a kissed him deeply. He parted his lips so our mouths fit perfectly. Our breaths quickened as his tongue crept its way into my mouth. I bit back a moan but he noticed. _It's getting too easy_, _angel_ he spoke to my mind. I was getting ready to playfully punch his arm but he caught my hand and twisted us over, so he was on top of me.

I raked my fingers through his hair as he kissed along my jaw, down my neck and I inhaled quickly as he got closer to my breasts. I could tell my shirt was of great annoyance to him by the way his hands tugged at the bottom of it. _Off _He thought. I arched my back off the bed so he could pull my shirt off throwing it to some corner of the room. He sat up slightly to get a full view of me and almost growled. He bent back down brushed his lips over my collar bone "So beautiful.." his breath was warm on my skin. I felt one of his hands slide up the inside of my thigh and a finger brushed over my lace panties. I was completely at his mercy. He placed his mouth over one of my breasts before swirling his tongue around my hardened nipple. I groaned and could feel the corners of his mouth turn into that killer smirk. _Having fun, Angel?_ He spoke into my mind. I could practically hear his smile.

Feeling a rush of bravery, I reached down and grabbed the bulge in his jeans. His body stiffened and he grunted. _Sure am, what about you? _I thought. I giggled at the way his body reacted to my touch. Don't get me wrong, the sex was great back then, but now he could feel everything it was just amplified. The way my touch affected him just made everything so much more intimate. I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly unzipped the zipper. He groaned as if the pace I was moving at was torturous. "Stop teasing angel, there are punishments for these sorts of things you know." I blushed at the meaning of his words and he sent me a seductive wink. I sat up so we were on our knees, our hips pushing together. While we kissed, I moved my hands down his sides, dragging my fingers into his body before hooking my thumbs into the belt loops in his jeans. He breathed heavily as I slowly pulled down his jeans. "Oh..I.." I blushed realising he wasn't wearing any underwear. "Second thoughts?" He asked grinning at me. Trying to keep my bravado up, I pressed a kiss on his lips and bit his bottom lip. "Nope." I said with a smirk before roughly pulling his jeans down to his knees. He inhaled quickly at my bold gesture and then pressed a kiss to my forehead. I glanced down to find him erect. I laughed breathlessly "I must say Patch, you're quite consistent" He chuckled before freezing his body. "Wait, 'quite'?" he asked. Before he could say anything else, I wrapped my hands around him and he groaned. He moved back and forth in my grasp. Breathing heavily he said to my thoughts _My turn Angel_. His eyes kept contact with mine and he pushed me so I was laying down. Without losing eye contact, he stepped off the bed letting his jeans slip down to his ankles and fall to the floor. He growled as he grabbed my ankles and pulled me to the edge of the bed, letting my legs hang down. I giggled as he planted soft kisses on my thigh, slowly moving toward my white lace panties. _Ugh_, I thought to myself_, there still on.. _Patch smiled at me as if hearing my thoughts and slid his fingers under the elastic on my hips. I inhaled slightly as he tore them, ripping them out from under me. "Patch! They were expensive!" I exclaimed as he grinned up at me. He pressed a soft kiss where my panties had been seconds ago and I turned to mush. "They were in the way..." he breathed against me. I felt his fingers creep in between the wet folds and bit my lip to stop from moaning too loud. He kissed once, twice, three more times before pushing a finger inside of me. I arched my back off the bed and pushed my head into the pillow to sop from thrashing around. I groaned and put my fingers in his hair, which urged him on. He started to suck on my clitoris, every flick of his tongue sent a rush of heat through my body. I was breathing loud and deeply and whenever a sound came from him, I tingled even more. "So wet Angel..." he groaned which made me go crazy. I could feel my muscles tensing up and so could he. He slid another finger inside of me and started moving his hands faster. "Mmm Patch..." I moaned loudly until I was yelling his name. I came all over his fingers. He continued to lick me, as if cleaning my juices which made my hips twitch. "Oh God" I breathed. He smiled and pushed me back up the bed so he could position himself in between my legs. His body fit perfectly against mine. He pressed kisses against my lips and buried his face in the crook of my neck. "I love you Nora Grey." he whispered against my skin. "I love you, Patch Cipriano." I smiled. Pure happiness. I could've led here with him forever, but I started this, and we weren't finished. I quickly sat up so I was on top of him, I could feel his erection (it has actually gotten bigger?!) pressed between my thighs. He smiled curiously up at me and I smirked back. "That was impressive Patch. Where'd you learn that trick?" I raised one brow trying to be serious, but he knew I was teasing. He sighed "Well not to brag or anything, but I was good looking before I fell you know?" I rolled my eyes and he smirked "Ever heard of a sex god? There all over the place up there and I thought better get some practice for my angel down here" He grinned but I didn't buy it. "Ok, the truth?" he sighed "I **was** the sex god" I giggled and he rubbed his hands over my thighs. I could feel his hips rising underneath my butt and could tell he was ready. I licked my lips and started to grind on him, making him growl. I laughed. "Laughing at me Angel?" he questioned "You look hungry" I breathed deeply. _If only you knew how much_ He thought to me. I leaned down pressing my boobs to his chest, giving him a kiss. He placed his hands on my ass cheeks, spreading them apart. I could feel his swollen dick against my vagina, sliding closer and closer each second. "Are you ready for this angel?" he said with a grin, but I knew he was being serious. He never pushed me to far unless I was ok with it. _Take me..._ I thought, unable to talk. I felt his hands move down in between us, as if making the merging easier. I raised my hips slightly so he could position his erection. I felt the tip of him just inside me. I slowly lowered my pelvis down, pushing him further inside of me until there was no more of him. Our hips rubbed against each other and it was heaven like. every slight movement sent sensations to all over my body. slowly, I started moving against him, getting my body used to the feel of him in me. I lifted my hips up and down making Patch moan. _Fuck, Angel, you're so tight.. _His thoughts made me shiver. I let him take control of the movements, lifting me up and down on his dick. We continued at a steady pace until I was asking for more. I was screaming his name while I rode him. I felt him tense inside me, which made me tighten. He groaned and moved his pelvis against mine. I saw that light come closer, knowing I was going to come soon, and so was he. I was screaming for more, and he grunted as I felt his liquid fill me. Then I was gone, my whole body shaking from the orgasm, we lay there for a while, panting. I rolled onto my side next to him and wrapped my hands around his body. "Patch, that was.." "I know." He finished my sentence, breathing heavily. We laid there for a while, kissing each other and I was sure I had more than two hickeys. I rolled over so he was pressed against my back, I couldn't wipe the smile from my face. His hand came over me and I twined my fingers through his.

"Um, Angel.." he said with concern in his voice "Yeah.." I replied still playing with his fingers. "Its nine o clock.. in the morning.." He said against my ear

"And?" I asked, confusion filling my voice

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

I turned to face him, gave him a kiss and grinned "I have an idea"

* * *

**THANKS SO YEAH TOOK ME LIKE 3 HOURS TO WRITE I THINK I DID OK FOR MY FIRST STORY SO YEAH, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW WHICH SHOULD BE HOT CAUSE I MEAN, ITS PATCH (YUM!)**

**COMMENT FEEDBACK!? XO**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO THIS IS THE SECOND FAN FINCTION ENTRY SO GO EASY ON ME! ENJOY AND COMMENT FEEDBACK? XO 3**

**SO THIS IS PATCHES POINT OF VIEW.**

* * *

I woke up to the sound of her breath. That sweet, sexy sound. I could almost feel it, but I suppose I can feel just about anything these days. I mean, I felt her before, the emotion was enough but this was so much more. I sometimes forget that I'm the one who makes _her _shudder. And the sex... _Wow, _even Nora enjoys it more, knowing that I can feel everything just makes her happy.

Nora. My Angel. My love. And my lover. I smirked. I knew how she worked. I knew all the little things, like that spot behind her ear that she loved me kissing, or how the slightest touch from my hand on her thigh made her whole body tingle. I ran my fingers through my hair. _Nora's the best at that. _I smiled. I would go through heaven and hell with that girl. The girl whose breath I could hear coming through the crack of my door.

_Stop, Nora, what are you doing? _she thought, _You look like you just woke up! _ she was so cute, if only she knew how hot she looked when she wakes up in the morning. I heard her hand leave the door handle and her feet creep down the hall. _Patch's favourite...that day.. lingerie isle. _I grinned, i remember that day too. I heard the spray of perfume. I loved it when she tried. I mean, she was perfect when she didnt, but its the thought that counts right? I loved her auburn hair, that always fell pperfectly around her face, and her grey eyes. Those eyes were like the unknown, meat for getting lost in. And those legs..they never ended, the longest smoothes legs youd ever see. _And youre going to get laid. _I heard her thoughts. _Is she know? _I thought. I heard her creeping back toward the door. *_Knock, knock, knock* _"Nora?" I called before sprawling out over the bed. _Made me wonder if he'd been listening in on my thoughts... _Whoops. Slowly, the door opened and ora was standing there i the hottest position, with one arm behind her head and the other hanging over her hips. She was wearing my shirt and no bra.

"Angel," I said, put that smirk that made her weak at the knees on my face "Someone's getting brave."

I saw her cheeks turn a rosy colour. It was so easy to make her blush. She noticed that i saw her and started walking toward the bed. I looked up her long legs with each step to see her panties _Was she even wearing any?_ I felt myself rising. She stopped at the end of the bed and we locked gazes. She straddled my hips, with her legs either side of me, and leant down to kiss me. On her way down I got the perfect view down her top. _No bra, she is getting brave _I thought. As soon as her lips touched mine, i mellted into her. She always fit me perfectly. She sat up quickly.

"Good morning Patch" she said seductively. I grinned up at her "A very good morning, Angel, What's the plan for today?" Her eyes looked around the room as if bored "Oh, I don't know.." she sighed dramatically, playing me "Vee in invited me to go shopping but I'm not sure if I'll go yet." _As if your leaving this bed. _I thought. "Want to know what I was thinking?" I didn't let her reply "I was thinking you'd spend all day in my shirt, in my bed" I traced my fingertips over her thighs which made her tingle. "'All Day'," she smirked "that's a long time to be wearing a shirt you know Patch.." She placed her hands lightly on my chest. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and my breath quickened. I almost frowned when her hands retreated back down her thighs. Out of no where, she leant down and kissed me deeply. Once our lips made contact, i was in control. I parted her lips and sneaked my tongue in her mouth, exploring every part of her mouth. She tried to hide a moan, the corners of my mouth turned to a smile. _Its getting too easy, angel _I spoke into her thoughts. She clenched her fist and went to punch me, but i caught her hand and flipped us over so i was on top of her. She raked her fingers through my hair like she always does. I moved my mouth down her neck, and heard her inhale quickly as i cam closer to her breasts. _Stupid piece of clothing _ I thought. I tugged at the bottom of the shirt and she got the message. _Off._ Nora arched her back, pushing her boobs into my chest while i pulled the shirt up over her head. I threw the shirt to some unknown corner of the bedroom. I sat up slightly to get a full view of her. I almost growled. I bent back down brushed my lips over her collar bone "So beautiful.." I slid one hand up the inside of her thigh and brushed one finger over her lace panties. _She is wearing panties, _I thought, _damn. S_he was completely in my control. I placed my lips over her breast, flicking my tongue around her hardened nipple. I earned myself a groan and smirked. _Having fun, Angel?_ I spoke into her mind. Suddenly, she reached down and grabbed the bulge in my jeans. I stiffened and had to hold back a grunt. _Sure am, what about you? _She Thought back at me. She giggled at my reaction. The sound vibrated all over my skin and nearly made me shudder. She unbuttoned my jeans slowly and started to unzip the zipper. I groaned, could she go any slower?! "Stop teasing angel, there are punishments for these sorts of things you know." She blushed and I sent her a seductive wink. She sat up so we were on our knees facing each other. We were kissing deeply when I felt her fingers dragging down my sides, giving me the shivers. She hooked her thumbs into the belt loops of my jeans. I breathed heavily as she slowly pulled down my jeans. "Oh.. Um.." She blushed and I had to hold back a chuckle. She didn't realise I had no underwear on. "Second thoughts?" I teased. She pressed a hard kiss on my lips and bit my bottom lip. "Nope" She smirked at me then dropped my jeans. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and she looked down. Did I hear her gasp? "I must say Patch, you're quite consistent" I chuckled. I was going to say it was all her doing but then her sentence registered in my head "Wait, 'quite'?" I asked. Before I could say anything else, she wrapped her hands around me and I groaned. I moved back and forward, my breath heavy. Her hands felt so good wrapped around me. _My turn Angel_. I pushed her so she was laying back. I stepped off the bed and let my jeans fall to the floor. I grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed so her long legs dangled to the floor. She giggled as I planted soft kisses on her thigh, slowly moving toward her white lace panties. _Ugh_, I heard her think_, there still on.. _I smiled at her and slid my fingers under the elastic on her hips. I heard her breath in quickly as I tore her underwear and ripped them out from underneath her "Patch! They were expensive!" She exclaimed and I grinned up at her. "They were in the way.." I whispered before planting a soft kiss where her panties were seconds ago. I sneakily brought my finger up between her legs and crept them between her wet folds, which made her moan. I kissed her a few more times before pushing my fingers inside of her. She arched her back of the bed and I felt myself hardening. I pushed my tongue into her wet centre, earning a groan. I started sucking, teasing her and felt her muscles tighten. I was breathing heavy. "So wet, Angel..." I breathed against her freshly shaven skin. _She's so cute, _I thought. She pushed her fingers through my hair, urging me on (not that I needed any urging). "Mmmm... Patch.." She moaned. I could tell she was ready so I started pumping my fingers more constant, faster and harder. Her body twitched and she came all over my fingers. _You taste so good Angel_, I thought to her. I was imagining her blushing, it was so easy to make her blush. After cleaning up all of her delicious juices, I positioned myself in-between her legs next to her. Her body fit perfectly under mine. I buried my face in the crook of her neck, feeling each breath travel down her throat, her chest moving up and down. "I love you Nora Grey." I whispered against her skin. "I  
love you, Patch Cipriano." She smiled her beautiful smile. I swear I would go through anything with this girl. I was starting to wonder what she was going to do about _my downstairs situation _when she quickly rolled us over and sat on top of me. I could feel my erection sliding between her thighs. I smiled curiously up at her and she smirked. "That was impressive Patch.  
Where'd you learn that trick?" She raised one brow trying to be serious, but I knew she was teasing. I sighed dramatically "Well not to brag or anything, but I was  
good looking before I fell you know?" She rolled her eyes and I smirked at her "Ever heard of a sex god? There all over the place up there and I thought I better get some practice for my angel down here" I grinned but she didn't bite. "Ok, the truth?" I sighed "I **was** the sex god" She giggled and I rubbed my hands up her thighs. I raised my hips trying to hint to her that I **so **wanted her and she got the message. She licked her lips and grinded on me. I had to swallow down a growl. She was so hot.  
She laughed. "Laughing at me Angel?" I questioned. "You look hungry" She breathed deeply. _If only  
you knew how much_ I thought to her. She leaned down, pressing her breasts to my chest, and pressed a long kiss on my lips. I placed my hands on her ass, spreading them apart. I felt my swollen dick sliding closer and closer to her each second. "Are you ready for this angel?" I said with a grin, but she knew I was serious. I would never do anything Nora was uncomfortable with. _Take me..._ She thought, unable to talk. I moved my hands immediately down in-between us to make getting in her a little easier. Her hips lifted in the air slightly so I could position myself at the opening of her. As soon as she felt the tip of my dick inside her, she slowly lowered her hips, pushing down until there was no more of me. I grunted with each movement. I would never be able to get of the sensation of being inside of her. She started slowly moving her pelvis up and down, making me groan. She increased her speed and I followed suit, pumping into her as she bounced on me. I grunted. _ Fuck angel, your so tight, _I thought to her making her shiver. My muscles locked up, making her tighten also. She let me take control, I lifted her up and down on my erection. At this point she was groaning louder and louder until she started screaming my name. Knowing that was brining her this much pleasure did it for me. I came inside her and that was it for her. She started shaking as if the orgasm was too much for, and I wouldn't blame her. "Patch, that was-" "I know." I finished her sentence, breathing heavily. We laid there for a while, kissing each other and I had definitely left my fair share of hickeys on her. She rolled over so I was pressed against her back. I could practically hear the smile on her face. I wrapped my hands around her and she tangled her fingers in mine.

That was honestly amazing. I mean, the first time we had sex after I could feel was definitely the best but this was definitely in the top ten.  
I smirked as I looked past her at the black square clock on the bedside table. It read **9:03AM **in big numbers.

"Um, Angel.." I said, trying for concerned but just playful "Yeah.." she replied wearily, still twining her fingers with mine. "Its nine o clock.. in the morning.." I mumbled against her ear.  
"And?" She asked in a confusing voice  
"What are we going to do for the rest of the day?" She turned to face me and kissed me before plastering a seductive smile on her face

"I have an idea"

* * *

SO YEAH, HOW WAS PATCH'S POV? HOT? WELL THATS WHAT I WAS GOING FOR! ANYWAY, REVIEWS COMMENTS?! PLS AND THANKYOU

AND WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT WRITING A PREGNANCY CHAPTER? NORA OR PATCH'S POINT OF VIEW OR BOTH? ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW! XO


End file.
